rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Bekalos Balderon
Bekalos Balderon, Erbjustitiar und Fürst Fast sein ganzes Leben hat der mittelgroße, mit leicht graumelierten, sorgfältig gestutzten Vollbart und stets in kostbare Stoffe und Pelze gekleidete Bekalos Balderon, unter der Fuchtel anderer verbracht: zuerst in Kallis im Schatten des Großen Magister und seiner Gehilfen und dann in Silberschein im Schatten seines berühmten Schwiegervaters und nun seiner ein wenig selbstherrischen Frau. Er weiß, wie man mit Mächtigen umgehen muß und hat gelernt, dass die, die im Schatten der Macht stehen, oftmals die wahrhaften Herren sind. Seit der Annahme des Titels als Erbjustikar und Fürst von Turmaras gemeinsam mit seiner Gemahlin steht Bekalos Balderon nun das erste Mal in seinem Leben an der Spitze und im Rampenlicht. Bekalos Balderon stammt aus einer alteingesessenen Großgrundbesitzerfamilie in Callis ab, die sich aus einer Seitenlinie einer der älteren Flachlandfürstengeschlechter von Irinas abgespalten hat und in Callis die letzen 7 Generationen ein Darsein als halbautonmoer Vorpostenkommandanten das unheimliche und weitgehen unbekannte Grenzlande in den Syre Amber Wäldern im Auge behalten, sich im als Söldern in allen Scharmützeln vom Dunkelsee bis nach Danu ein Zubrot verdient und sich in die Geschäfte ihrer Untertanen, Nachbarn und Pächter recht wenig eingemischt haben und den diversen Wald und Druidenkulten gegenüber immer sehr aufgeschlossen waren. Bekalos Balderon weiß allerdings, dass er in Silberschein selber noch über keine richtige eigene Machtbasis verfügt, manche Aspekte des Chaos – insbesondere die Chaoskulte – und die nichtmenschliche Bevölkerung von Kallis sind ihm insgeheim noch fremd. Die wahre Loyalität der Schwarzen Legion und des Adels liegt eher bei seiner Gattin Missala Halissa und seinem Schwiegervater, wiewohl er in bedächtiger Art und Weise immer mehr seiner Gefolgsleute in Schlüsselpositionen hieft. Bekalos Balderons politisches Credo ist das des Abwägens und der Sorgfalt. Lieber einige kleine Kompromisse und dauerhafter Erfolg, als ein kurzer Sieg. Im Vergleich zu seinem charismatischen, energischen Schwiegervater und seiner Frau wirkt er daher zögerlich und schwankend. Bekalos weiß, dass er vorsichtig agieren muss, die unterschiedlichen Machtgruppen gegeneinander ausbalancieren, und um seine junge Herrschaft und das junge Staatengebilde Turmaras weiter zu stabilisieren. Er versucht daher möglichst keine Gruppe zu bevorzugen bzw. zu antagonisieren, sondern alle politischen Machtfaktoren miteinander auf gemeinsame Kompromisse einzuschwören oder gegeneinander auszuspielen. In der Öffentlichkeit immer zurückhaltend und ernst, fast gehemmt wirkend, kann er im kleinen Kreis durchaus beachtlichen Charme entwickeln. Abseits der Öffentlichkeit zu agieren, entspricht seinem Naturell eher. Die ihm unheimliche Macht des Distholechkults sowie der Turmarasdruiden haben ihn bewogen, die Vorschläge zur Etablierung der Magistratum Obscurum zu unterstützen. Er erwartet sich dementsprechende Kooperation von Seiten der Magier. Die bisherigen Erfahrungen (insbesondere das kluge, überlegte und für ihn persönlich finanziell durchaus rentable Einschreiten bei den kürzlichen "Elbenzwischenfällen") hat sein Vertrauen in das Magistratum Obscurum gestärkt. Er gedenkt, an das Magistratum möglichst bald wieder heranzutreten, um sich seiner zu bedienen. Trotz seiner Zurückhaltung ist Bekalos Balderon ist keineswegs zu unterschätzen: er ist ein Pragmatiker der Macht, weiß (durch einen großen Apparat von Spitzeln und Zuträgern, die ihm persönlich berichten) fast immer mehr, als er seinem Gegenüber zu wissen gibt. Er ist überaus gebildet und weiß – aus verschiedenen Quellen –auch mehr über die mystische, okkulte Seite Kay Eryias, als er zu ver! stehen vorgibt. Kühl, ruhig, kalkulierend, ist er - wenn es darauf ankommt - auch ein guter Stratege und Heerführer. Bekalos Balderon reist unaufhörlich im Land herum (um sich selbst ein Bild von der Lage zu machen und nicht auf andere und deren – möglicherweise manipulierte – Berichte verlassen zu müssen). Er verbringt mehr als die Hälfte des Jahres außerhalb von Silberschein und hält meistens auf seinen eigenen Gutshöfen oder den Landsitzen der Adeligen auf. Er ist ein begeisteter Förderer des Minnesangs, des ritterlichen Turnierritts (trotz seiner eher pazifistischen Einstellung ist er ein ausgebildeter Reiter und vorzüglicher Speerwerfer), der Jagd und des Sammeln von Wunderdingen und Artefakten. Neben eher nutzlosem, aber sündteurem Plunder, den er sich hat andrehen lassen (am herausragensten ein ihm von einem gefinkelten Zwerg angedrehte goldener „Kelch der Treue“, der angeblich jeden, der daraus „! aus freien Stücken“ auf das Wohl des Fürsten trinkt, zu unerschütterlicher Loyalität ihm gegenüber zwingt) gehören dazu auch echte Talismane von realer Macht: das „Mondsiegel“ – einen Siegelring aus Mithril mit dem persönlichen Wappen der Turmas (ein Halbmond über einem springenden Hirsch), das seinen Träger vor Gift und böser Hexerei behütete (konkret verleiht es seinem rechtmäßigen Träger eine Magic Resistance von 25 und einen Bonus von + 10 auf alle Stamina Rolls, die sein Träger im Zusammenhang mit einer toxischen Attacke zu tätigen hat) und die „Sonnenspange“ (eine Kette aus Bernstein und Gold, die ihren Träger durch plötzliche Zunahme an Gewicht einmal pro Woche merken lässt, wenn in seiner Gegenwart eine Aussage getätigt, die mit der Wahrheit nicht übereinstimmt. Konkret bedeutet dies, das der Träger einen PER Roll mit einer Schwierigkeit von 6 zu schaffen hat, wobei besonders frappante Lügen, diesen Schwierigkeitsgrad weiter senken lassen). Einige Banalitäten über den Fürsten am Rande (nach dem Motto „Wussten Sie schon ?“): Bekalos Balderon ist ein Mann von geradezu vorbildhafter Hygiene – er nimmt täglich mindestens ein Vollbad und spült seinen Mund nach jeder Mahlzeit mit einem eigenen Zahnpflegeelexier aus. Bekalos Balderon ist ein Mann von großer Mäßigkeit beim Essen und Trinken (er gehört wohl zu den wenigen Adeligen, die ihren Durst im allgemeinen mit Wasser oder Fruchtsäften stillen) und er unterhält mehrere durchwegs diskrete Liebschaften (und mehrere Bastarde – nur der älteste, Nauriel, ist derzeit als Leibpage seines Vaters mehr oder minder formal anerkannt), mit Damen, die er auf seinen Gütern platziert. Er hat einen Faible für die Farbe schwarz und nennt mehrere herrliche Rappen sein eigen. Sein persönliches Strei! tross, „Akim“ ist ihm fast so lieb und teuer wie eines seiner Kinder. Die Götter mögen behüten, dass dem Vieh etwas zustößt… Age: 41 cautious: + 3 reserved + 3 manipulative + 2 pragmatic + 2 spontaneous: - 3 ST: + 1 PER: + 1 PRE: - 1 DX: + 1 ST: + 1 IQ: + 1 COM: + 1 QU: 0 Athletics (grace) + 3 Shield / Sword + 3 Distholech Lore (politics) + 3 Charm (being witty) + 3 Longshaft Weapons + 5 Shakrig Lore (politics) + 3 Concentration + 3 Etiquette (court) + 4 Kollabah Lore (personalities) + 2 Guile (elaborate lies) + 4 Intrigue (alliances) + 4 Turmaras Lore (politics) + 5 Scribe: New Essylian + 3 Leadership (immediate circle) + 3 Speak New Essylian + 5 Chornakam + 3 Ride (tricks) + 5 Chornakham + 4 Old Essylian + 3 Strategy (manoeuvres) + 3 Old Essylian + 2 Folkken (nobles) + 3 Chaos Theology (concepts) + 2 Academics (history) + 3 Virtues: Greater Leadership Flaws: Oversensitive (dirt) Educated Weakness (black steeds)/(music) Quality Armament Uncommon Fear (to appear to be not in control) Magic Objects MAGIC RESITANCE: 25 (see above) Category: Kay Eriya Category: Silberschein Category: Personen